1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deposition source capable of producing a deposition film having a uniform thickness throughout and a deposition device that includes the deposition source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques are employed in order to produce minute thin films for use in electronic devices. In particular, a flat panel display device is manufactured by producing a plurality of thin films, and thus it is important to improve the characteristics of the thin films.
From among flat panel display devices, an organic light emitting display device has been regarded as a next generation display device due to advantages such as a large viewing angle, excellent contrast, and rapid response speed in comparison to other flat panel display devices.
In the organic light emitting display device, an organic light emitting layer emitting visible light and an organic layer near the organic light emitting layer are produced by using various techniques. In particular, a vacuum deposition technique is frequently used due to its simple process. In the vacuum deposition technique, a deposition material in a powder or solid state is filled into a furnace and a deposition film is produced on a desired region by heating the furnace.
The vacuum deposition technique uses either a dot-type or a linear type deposition source. However, if the dot-type deposition source is used, a deposition material is spread from the dot-type deposition source over a wide substrate and thus uniformity of a deposition film can not be easily ensured.
Also, in the vacuum deposition technique using the linear type deposition source, powder is filled into a linear furnace and a deposition film is produced by heating the furnace. A heating unit is disposed around the linear furnace in order to heat the linear furnace.
However, due to characteristics of the linear furnace, the heating unit can not heat the linear furnace uniformly. Accordingly, the powder is not uniformly evaporated from the linear furnace and thus a deposition film can not be uniformly produced. What is needed is an improved design for a deposition source that can produce a deposition film having a uniform thickness throughout.